there's a party on the rooftop top of the world
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"their souls blown away by the wind like dandelions in spring air." angsty skye x todd drabble. for skye for the b-t-s exchange.


**for sky (ifandonlyif), for the back-to-school fic exchange. enjoy? :)**

**there's a party on the rooftop top of the world**

[we're going at it tonight, tonight,  
>there's a party on the rooftop top of the world.<br>tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the hollywood sign.  
>i don't know if i'll make it, but watch how good i'll fake it,<br>it's alright, alright, tonight, tonight.]

* * *

><p><strong>secret <strong>smiles

_stolen_ kisses

discreet note passing.

they were never really together,

yet never really apart.

they were falling together,

_faster and faster_,

in a whirlwind of unrequited love.

[]

**perfection** was not so easily attained.

(unless you were skye hamilton)

[head cheerleader,

community service,

yearbook committee]

- you name it, she's a part of it.

her schedule was **busy busy busy** but she still had time for _him._

[]

he was an **artist** of sorts,

the _mysterious_ type who said nothing to anyone.

_sparkling emerald eyes_

_tousled red hair,_

but no one saw the attractiveness except for _her_.

[]

_age_ was but a **number**.

_backstabbing_ was but a **casualty**.

_secrecy_ was but an **expectation**.

_insanity_ was **i n e v i t a b l e**.

[]

_stolen_ moments behind **closed** doors sealed their fate,

(once it started, it never ends.)

[]

it's not like they didn't try to stop,

they really did.

but they were each other's **drug**,

and the addiction was only getting

stronger

**stronger**

_**stronger**_.

[]

(this isn't right.)

(it doesn't matter.)

clothes were being ripped off at lightning speed,

lips connected as if the world was ending tonight.

leaning against todd's baby boy blue walls,

it seemed like they were the only people in the world.

(what about your douche_bag_ boyfriend?)

(fuck him.)

[]

it was like they had never experienced love that was

so **pure**,

so **innocent**,

but it was _tainted_ by their mistakes.

nothing could break them **apart**,

yet nothing could keep them **together.**

(sometimes being a living contradiction isn't good, _honey_.)

[]

**falling.**

_**falling.**_

**f a l l i n g.**

(with nothing there to catch them.)

[]

she started missing club meetings and failing classes,

he stopped making art and spent less and less time at school.

_something was wrong, very wrong_.

worried parents were sent away,

confused friends were flipped off.

(now they truly had no one but each other.)

[]

they were in their own little **bubble** of ignorance,

_away_ from reality and in denial of the _truth_.

(be careful, your bubble might just **pop**.)

[]

(hey, do you remember todd lyons and skye hamilton?)

(yeah, didn't they drop out of high school their senior year to get drunk and party?)

**lies.**

_but barely_.

no one remembered them and their legacy,

they had left nothing of importance.

the memories floated further away from everyone's minds,

they were _forgotten._

[]

their best friends brought them up _occasionally_.

they remembered how the two used to be so full of **life**,

so **optimistic** and **happy** and _**alive**_.

(those people were gone;

their souls blown away by the wind like dandelions in spring air.)

- if only their were so innocent and beautiful still.

(did you know skye's life motto had been that 'laughing makes you live longer'?

there wasn't much for her to laugh about now.)

[]

they had hit **rock bottom**,

but hey, at least they were together, right?

(wrong.)

[]

their fates were _intertwined_,

their **love** was eminent,

but maybe they would've been better off without each other.

('cause their **sins** were also intertwined,

and their ends were also _eminent_.)

[]

nothing so wrong had ever felt so right.

(maybe because it was meant to be.)

**not**.

they were **perfect **but _incomplete_ without each other,

but **destructive** and _hopeless_ with each other.

[]

it was one of their more sober days.

(or nights.)

they lay there in her backyard, her head on his chest and his arms engulfing her petite body.

(what is reality, todd?)

(i'm not sure, babe. this is reality, isn't it? us together, forever.)

(of course it is, but what if this was all just a dream? what if we're not really together and we're not really alive and we're just not real?)

(don't think so much, skye. just live in the moment. it'll all be okay.)

**or so he thought.**

but boy, was he _wrong_.

(they had decided that they had used their brains enough that night,

resorting to more budweiser and watching old 'friends' reruns.)

[]

they both needed **saving**,

it was close to **impossible** for them to gain redemption now,

but _no one fucking tried._

they would've been there to save each other,

but they were in so **d e e p** they were both _helpless_.

[]

you need the will to survive,

_todd_, **skye**.

believe in yourself.

_why don't you?_

**you will get better**.

(lies, lies, lies.)

[]

stumbling out of a crowded bar,

arms slung awkwardly around each other.

(they had been kicked out by the owner,

some blonde dude with an oddly black goatee.)

- that's all skye had noticed in her blurry vision.

(are you _drunk_, dear?)

(no, i'm fine.)

_bullshit_.

headlights flash, a horn sounds out through the calm night.

brakes squeal, but

**not fast enough**.

[]

sirens wail, police set up roadblocks, and paramedics scramble

to **save** the two _stupid_ teenagers.

(**running out of time**)

each breath is painful,

each movement is excruciating,

_it's almost over_.

fractured bones, internal bleeding, a concussion,

there was no way to fix it all.

they were like cracked windows,

millions of pieces nowhere to be found.

(especially in their **hearts**)

[]

the funerals were short and private,

_not many people cared enough to come_.

(they deserved what had happened, it was a long time coming) people were saying.

**black** and white coffins,

opposites of each other right until the end.

they looked their best in months,

_pretty lace dress and impeccable suit_.

**- and it was just like them to die looking perfect.**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **ew. this is pathetic. my writing is disgusting and horrible and i'm so so sorry skye, for having such a crappy story as your gift. :( please forgive me?

**prompts:** a wall painted the color baby boy blue, old _friends_ reruns, an adult-like figure with a goatee, and "laughter[/ing] makes you live longer".

i think i used them all, albeit very awkwardly. xD gah i _completely_ forgot about this exchange until livvy sent out the PM a couple hours ago and i speed wrote this. this is my first drabble in a long long while and i really hope it isn't as bad as i think it is. i hope you like it though, skye. :)


End file.
